Tasukete!
by ketchupblood
Summary: Ryoma hates the way Valentine's day is celebrated in Japan. Seven drabbles, 100 words each. [Fuji x Ryoma] [for Luna]


I don't even like FujiRyo. T-T This is for Luna, who is going crazy on a drought of good FujiRyo (her words, not mine). Blah._**  
**_

_**I-really-hate-St.-Valentine's-Day-.**_

Ryoma hated Valentine's Day in Japan. In America, it made more sense. If a guy liked a girl, he would buy her a present. The nature of guys kept the present giving at minimal and could cause him little discomfort. In Japan, though... Every girl who has ever liked a guy, no matter how many other girls like him, seemed to decide that on this day, her feelings would be returned.

And, lucky for him, he had a _fanclub_ full of girls. Ryoma would rather have skipped school. He would have, if he had known about this custom. If only.

_**I-like-you-will-you-go-out-with-me-?**_

"Ano... Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma turned to see a shy girl, blushing and holding a gift-wrapped box in her hands. He stifled a groan. "What?"

"Umm... I-I really like you! Please accept these chocolates!" She bowed and shoved the box at him.

"Th-thank you..." He mumbled. It wasn't enough. The girl wasn't leaving. Was he supposed to say something else?

"Honda-san..." A soft voice drifted over his shoulder. "I need to take Echizen to practice now. May I?"

"Ah! Fuji-senpai!" The girl nodded furiously. "I-I'll just go t-to..."

"Thank you." Fuji smiled and watched the girl run off, glaring all the time.

_**Do-I-even-know-you-?**_

No girls approached Ryoma during practice. He thought that it was because they respected his club activities, but seeing twenty or so girls approach buchou made him look for another reason. He found said reason immediately. Fuji-senpai seemed to be glaring at any girl that came within talking distance of Ryoma.

The freshman wasn't sure if he should be grateful or scared. Still, he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so to speak, so he decided he might as well be grateful.

He approached Fuji-senpai, despite the glare. His senpai looked at him. "Thank you, Fuji-senpai."

_**Thank-you-for-taking-care-of-me-!**_

Fuji-senpai had a practice match with Eiji-senpai. Unfortunately for Ryoma, this meant that his fangirls were free to approach him, as he had finished his own match with a second year earlier than Fuji-senpai.

"Echizen-kun!"

"Ryoma-sama!"

"Echizen-san!"

Apparently Fuji had all the effect of a dam. When the dam opened, more fangirls than before could get through. Ryoma found himself drowning in gifts of chocolate and squealing girls.

"Game Fuji, 6-3!" That's funny. Wasn't it in Eiji's favor 3-2 only a moment ago?

"Sorry, everyone. I need Echizen for practice right now."

How the hell did Fuji-senpai move so fast?

_**I-can-accomplish-the-impossible-for-you-.**_

Ryoma slumped against the lockers, dead tired. A large pile of chocolates rests next to him. Finally, all he has to do now is get home and the day is over. Just... a few blocks, right? Momo couldn't give him a ride, though, so he'd have to walk. The thought of it left him tired. Who knows how many girls could ambush him on the way home?

"Echizen." Fuji-senpai was standing over him.

"Hn?" Maybe he could ask... He almost blushed. No, he couldn't do that.

"You're in front of my locker."

Ryoma jumped up. "Ah, I'm sorry."

"No problem."

_**What-I-want-to-ask-is-the-one-thing-I-can-never-say-.**_

"Scared to go out, Echizen?"

Ryoma glared at Fuji-senpai. "No."

"You don't have to be scared to admit it. We all know how scary fangirls can be, ne?" He smiled at Ryoma, and Ryoma couldn't help but think that this smile was _different_ from the smiles that he gave everyone else.

"I'm not scared." Yes, the fangirls were very scary.

"Why don't I walk you home, then?" This smile was definitely only for Ryoma. "My house is along that way as it is."

Ryoma gulped. So he didn't need to ask. Fuji-senpai knew. "Thank you, senpai. But I wasn't scared."

_**I'm-not-scared-of-being-without-you,-I-just-like-being-with-you-more-.**_

"Ne, Echizen..."

Ryoma looked up at Fuji-senpai. He was laden down with as many chocolates as Ryoma was, if not more. "Yeah?"

"You're probably tired of hearing this by now, but..." He hesitantly pulled something from his pocket. "I like you, Echizen."

Ryoma blinked, not quite sure he should believe it. "You shouldn't joke like that, Fuji-senpai."

The cheerful smile was gone, now. Fuji looked at him anxiously. "I'm not joking."

Ryoma looked at his feet for a moment, then at the chocolate in Fuji-senpai's hand, then at Fuji-senpai. Then he gave his senpai a chaste kiss. "Mada mada dane."

_**I-love-you-too-Fuji-senpai-♥**_

//Owari


End file.
